


It's Been One Year

by bumblebee1220



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebee1220/pseuds/bumblebee1220
Summary: Time to celebrate a milestone with our favorite couple
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: X-Files Fluff Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	It's Been One Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greekowl87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/gifts).



> Prompt I was given was for Mulder and Scully too celebrate a milestone together. Any season as long as they were in a relationship. I had a lot of fun with this one. I hope you enjoy it Kelly

It’s been one year. One hell of a long year. Where do I even begin? I didn’t think we were even going to get to this point. We probably shouldn’t have but we did. That woman amazes me. I should start with the beginning.   
Almost one year ago, we got a call we never thought we’d get. The FBI wanted our help. They wanted my help. What was the catch? They tried to kill me and they wanted my help. The catch? I help them and I’m a free man. I hadn’t been a free man in six years. Scully and I ran for our lives and hid afraid of being arrested and or killed. I didn’t care as much about myself as I did about Scully. She was able to return to society a few years ago. No one wanted her anymore. It was still to unsafe for me. Then I was given a chance. Help them and I could be free. I could walk out of my house and not be afraid of being seen. I could go to the food store and buy groceries without the fear of being arrested. It was a dream.  
Living a life stuck in my house with only Scully was hard. Now I wasn’t big on the social scene but I did like to get out and see people. I love Scully don’t get me wrong I do but she worked all day. Sometimes I didn’t see her at all. I withdrew into myself and working a case meant I was out in the world again. I had to. Problem was, I got sucked in again and almost lost my life and my love. Again. I had to fix that.  
We got out of town. We had to fix us. We got as far away as we could. A nice tropical getaway was what we needed. Scully and I had never been happier. Now, here we are one year later and I’m a free man. We needed to celebrate total freedom. But what to do? We already did the tropical vacation. I wanted to do something different. Something special. Shit. Scully’s home. This will have to wait. I’ll feel her out maybe she’ll give something away.  
“Hey Scully. How was work?”  
“It was long. Very long. How is it we used to be able stay up all night working on cases and not feel this tired? I feel like I’ve been up for days.”  
“We were younger and working against a clock not that you aren’t. It’s a different high then what we had.”  
“Is that it?”  
“Yeah it is. You want something to eat? I’ve got those chicken pouches in the oven. Should be done soon.”  
“Thank you, but I don’t think I could eat right now. I’m just soo tired. I’m sorry.”  
“It’s alright Scully. Don’t apologize. You work incredibly hard to save the lives of those children. Why don’t you go take a nap? Dinner will keep.”  
Scully smiled softly and went up to their room. Mulder took dinner out of the oven and made himself up a plate. He made up Scully’s and covered it to keep it warm. He ate alone. He missed having Scully sitting with him but she needed to rest. That was one thing he was going to make sure she got plenty of during the celebration he was planning. After dinner, he cleaned up and went into the office to look for someplace to go.  
After a few hours, he heard Scully come down. He exited the office and went to heat up her dinner. He sat with her while she ate. He needed to feel her out.  
“Scully, you are working a lot. I think you need a break.”  
“Mulder, I’m a doctor. The hours are crazy but rewarding.”  
“I understand that. I just worry about you. You are an amazing woman but even you need time to yourself. Do you have any time off coming up? Or days you can take?”  
“I have a weekend off in about two weeks. I’ll be fine. I’m fine.”  
Mulder said nothing but the wheels in his head were turning. He had a date for the celebration. He just had to figure out what to do. Scully finished eating and went to shower while Mulder cleaned up. By the time he got up to bed, she was out cold. He covered her with the comforter and got ready for bed.   
Mulder spent the next few days searching online for a nice hotel to stay in. Mulder books the Blue Ribbon Suite for a Friday night, Saturday and checking out Sunday. Scully was going to go nuts. They don’t normally do these kinds of things. It was time to change that. With the room booked, he spent the rest of the week figuring out what to do on this vacation.   
He was soo excited about this trip. It wasn’t as exciting as the tropical get away they took but this was special. He just hopped Scully would like it.  
“Mulder, you have to tell me where we’re going so I know what to pack.”  
“I wanted it to be a surprise.”  
“I hate surprises, you know that. Can’t you just tell me where?”  
“I know and I’m sorry. If you really want to know, I will tell you.”  
“Please. You can keep the rest a surprise. I just want to know what to pack.”  
“You and I are headed the Salamander Resort and Spa for the weekend. We leave Friday afternoon, I checked your schedule you will be home early. We leave Sunday night and you will be back in plenty of time for your shift on Monday.”  
“Oh, Mulder. What are you thinking?”  
“I’ll tell you when we’re there. As for packing, casual for day, dressy nights and bring a bathing suit. It’s going to be great.”  
The two spent the day packing and getting ready for their trip. Scully went to the hospital for her last shift before they left. Mulder was more excited then he had been in a long time. This was good for them.  
“Car’s packed and ready to go. Are you ready?”  
“Ready. How long is the drive?”  
“Only about an hour or so. Let’s get this party started.”  
They arrived at the resort shortly before four. Mulder checked them in and they headed up to their room. Mulder couldn’t wait to see Scully’s face when she saw where they would be staying. Mulder opened the door and moved aside for Scully to enter first.  
“After you my love.”  
Scully walked in and her face dropped.  
“Oh my, Mulder. This room is amazing.”  
“It’s not just a room Scully. This is the Blue Ribbon Suite. If you open the door to the balcony, you’ll get a view of the countryside. The fireplace will be nice to sleep in front of.”  
“Mulder, I love it. Now are you going to tell me what on Earth this is all about?”  
“One year ago, I gained my freedom. No one was after me anymore. One year ago, we together became free. I wanted to do something special for you. We don’t have to hide anymore. We are free to be us.”  
Scully leaned in and kissed him. She was incredibly happy. She loved that man. He was soo thoughtful and romantic in his own way.  
“As much as I would love to keep that going, we’ve got plans. We can continue this later though.”  
“What’s the plan?”  
“If we hurry, we can catch Cupcake.”  
“Cupcake?”  
“Just trust me.”  
With that, they left their very nice room and headed toward living room of the resort. Scully was in aww to see a beautiful miniature horse. Cupcake was beautiful. Mulder stood back and watched Scully interacted with the horse. There was something soo peaceful about watching Scully pet a mini horse. While there, Mulder managed to snap a picture of her with Cupcake. Scully was none the wiser.  
Moments later, Scully joined Mulder by the windows. They didn’t speak for a moment or two before Scully spoke.  
“Cupcake is adorable. Mulder, thank you.”  
“You’re welcome. Let’s go up and get changed for dinner. I got us reservations at Harrimans at seven. It was the best I could get.”  
“Mulder, that’s fine. It’s only five. We have time to shower and get ready. Let’s go check out that shower.”  
They just made their reservations. They were directed to a very nice table with candles on the table. They chatted over wine and beer while they waited for their dinners. Mulder enjoyed the “Not your mother’s pork chop” while Scully treated herself to the “Fried Yohanan Farms chicken”. Mulder stole little bits of her biscuits. The night ended with the two splitting their lemon posset and “The last piece of pie”.  
The casual conversation flowed.  
“Now what is a posset again?”  
“It’s a thickened cream like a custard almost. That pie though is amazing though.”  
“It is. I’ve never had eggnog ice cream before. I can get used to this.”  
“My waist could not.”  
“Scully, you could never look anything but beautiful.”  
Scully blushed. They returned to their room. They curled up in front of the fireplace and enjoyed each other. This was a wonderful start to the weekend.  
Mulder woke up to Scully watching the sunrise from the balcony. He watched as the rising sun painted her in a golden light. She was a vision. She turned and gave him that bright smile she rarely did. He fell more in love with her.  
The morning started with an early morning swim that ended a little early. Mulder was having way too much fun with Scully in that little strappy navy blue bikini she had on. Mulder wanted it off. He needed it off.  
After some morning fun, they headed for breakfast. They sipped coffee and chatted. Mulder was doing an extreme for breakfast while Scully stayed normal with her eggs, wheat toasted lightly buttered, potatoes and fruit. She shook her head as Mulder shoved a huge piece in his month.  
“Elvis pancakes? Isn’t that a bit much?”  
“It’s vacation.”  
“Peanut butter mousse and chocolate for breakfast is a lot.”  
“It’s soo good though. Besides, I’ll burn it off later.”  
“Is that so?”  
“In ways other than that but I like what you’re thinking. We have a full day ahead of us. I hope you enjoy it.”  
“You really enjoyed plaining all this didn’t you?”  
“I really did. You have stayed by my side through it all. When we were on the run, you were the light in the dark. I couldn’t have survived without you. This last year or so have not been the easiest with me practically living in the office and with the case. I know I was being an ass but you were there. I wouldn’t be here now without you. I love you Dana.”  
Tears prickled her eyes. She took a deep breath before speaking.  
“Mulder, I don’t know what to say. That was soo sweet. I love you soo much, Fox. You didn’t need to do all this just to tell me that.”  
“I know but I wanted to give something back to you. You deserve this and much more.”   
“You are such a wonderfully sweet man.”  
“I’m just me.”  
Once breakfast was finished eating and the coffee cups empty, they walked out of the restaurant.   
“You ready for the first activity of the day?”  
“I am. What are we doing?”  
“We are going to a meditation class.”  
“A what?”  
“A meditation class. We need to go get changed first.”  
They headed up to their room to change. As they were changing, Scully questioned the activity again.  
“Why a meditation class?”  
“I thought it would help us relax. The online description said it was good for overall health. I can cancel it if you don’t want to go. It’s no big deal.”  
“I didn’t say that. Let’s go learn how to relax.”  
Forty-five minutes later, they walked out feeling relaxed. It was different and unusual for either of them to feel relaxed but they did.  
“Mulder, that was…”  
“Interesting?”  
“Different and good. I feel relaxed. I really do. I think I might keep it up at home.”  
“I’m glad. That was the point. Now, we have sometime before our next activity. Do you want to walk around a bit before lunch?”  
“We can or we can head up to the room and do something else.”  
“I like that idea better.”  
After working up an appetite, they headed to lunch. They went to the café to grab something light. Mulder enjoyed a pulled pork sandwich while Scully had a sandwich called “The Rachel”. After lunch they headed to the activities room where they made gel candles. Scully never saw herself as a crafty person but she really was enjoying herself. Mulder was watching her in awe.  
“You really are enjoying yourself. I’ve never seen you do anything like this in all the years I’ve known you.”  
“I really am. I was never into crafts but this is fun. We can out these in the house somewhere, maybe in the bathroom.”  
“I really like that idea but we have to go.”  
“Why?”  
“We have something else to do.”  
“What? This is fun.”  
“We are going on a guided hike around the resort. We get to learn about the resort and the town. It’ll be fun.”  
“Mulder, us and woods do not mix.”  
“This is true but we will be with a guide that will keep us safe. Don’t worry.”  
Mulder was right. The hike was beautiful. The grounds were perfect even with it being winter. After their hike, they picked up their candles from the activities room before heading up the room.  
They enjoyed a steamy hot together where they needed to rewash before the water ran cold. They dressed and headed to The Gold Cup Wine Bar.  
“This wine is the best wine I have ever had.”  
“I’m glad you are enjoying your wine.”   
The two enjoyed the shrimp and grits and lamb ribs. They were both amazing.   
“We are going to need to eat healthy after this weekend. This food is amazing.”  
“It really is. You ready for dessert?”  
“Oh yeah. There is a chocolate cake calling my name. What about you?”  
“The cake in the jar? Go for it. As for me, the gingersnap sounds like a good ending to the meal.”  
The night ended with them cuddled in each others arms under the soft sheets in that king sized bed. The love radiating from them was unmeasurable.   
“You should sleep, Scully. We have a bug day tomorrow. It’s our last day here and I want to make the best of it.”  
Scully snuggled closer into Mulder and slowly started to fall asleep. It was her favorite place to fall asleep. He loved when she did it too. He closed his eyes and joined her in sleep.  
Morning came far to quickly for them both. They dressed in casual clothes; Scully in tight jeans that hugged her curves with a pink sweater and boots while Mulder grabbed jeans and a sweater as well before heading to grab breakfast.  
While eating egg wraps, Mulder just stared at the love of his life.  
“What?”  
“Nothing. You just look soo beautiful.”  
Scully blushed.  
“You ready to head over to the stables?”  
“Stables?”  
“Yes, stables.”  
“For what?”  
“A private ride tour of the woods around Stonewall. There’s only four of us on the tour. It will be great.”  
“Mulder, you know how to ride a horse?”  
“Yeah, I do. You forget, we grew up with the finer things in life. Every summer for like five years, Samantha and I went to this camp and one of the activities was horseback riding. I enjoyed it not as much as she did. I rode every once in a while in college and beyond.”  
“Learn something new about you every day. Let’s go then.”  
An hour later, they were back at the stables. The smile on her face wouldn’t leave. He didn’t want it to either.   
“Did you enjoy the ride?”  
“I loved every second of it. I haven’t been on a horseback ride in years. Thank you soo much.”  
“You are beyond welcome. Just wait until you see what we have later.”  
“Mulder, what did you do?”  
“You’ll see. For now, we can walk around, go back and relax in front of the fire or go swimming. You pick. We have time before lunch.”  
“I like the idea of curling up in front of the fire.”  
“Then away we go.”  
They spent the next two hours curled up in front of the fire. They just enjoyed each others company. It was the happiest Mulder had seen her in a very long time.   
“You ready to head to lunch?”  
“Yeah. I’m ready.”  
Lunch consisted of a Cuban sandwich and a chicken salad sandwich. Lunch was delicious as was every other meal they had eaten so far.  
“I know you are enjoying the view in here but we have some place much better to be. Come with me my dear Scully.”  
“Where are you taking me now?”  
“To the best part of this trip?”  
“You mean something better than the horseback tour?”  
“Much better. I hope.”  
Mulder led Scully to the spa. Her face lit up.  
“Mulder?”  
“Scully. Step in and lets get us checked in.”  
“Us?”  
“Yes. Us. We have an appointment for… guess.”  
“I don’t know. Tell me. What are we here for? Just tell me.”  
“Calm down. We are here for a fifty minute couples massage.”  
“Oh, Mulder. You didn’t?”  
“I did. I figured you love massages, and if anyone was going to be rubbing your body I was going to be there.”  
She leaned into him and gave him the sweetest little kiss. They checked in and were sent to change into spa robes and slippers. They were taken into a room and told to lay on the tables face down. A few minutes later the massage began and they melted into the touches all the while holding hands. By the time the massage ended, Mulder and Scully felt a lot light and more relaxed than ever before.  
They walked hand in hand down the halls of the resort. They passed the activity center. Scully slowed down.  
“Can we go in and do something?”  
“Of course. What do you want to do?”  
“The plates.”  
“I knew you would. I already signed up for it. I knew you would want to do that.”  
They went in and each painted a plate. They were all smiles. After they finished, they brought the plates to the room.  
“We have to leave?”  
“Not yet. I arranged a late check-out. We have one more activity and dinner yet before we leave.”  
“What could we possibly do now?”  
“Oh, just a romantic sunset bike ride.”  
“That does sound romantic. I really like this new side of you, Mulder. Being free has giving you back that spark in your eyes.”  
“You give me that spark.”  
They got on their bikes and followed the guide through the trail. They stopped and watched the sunset over the hills of the grounds.  
“Mulder, it is beautiful. I’ve never seen anything like this before. Thank you.”  
“Scully, you are more beautiful than any sunset.”  
They stayed like that for a few moments before heading back to dress for dinner. Scully walked out of the bathroom in a knee length form fitted scoop neck dress with heels. She was a vision. Mulder was dressed in a black suit, the first one he had worn in years and damn if he didn’t look good.  
“This is our last night so I think we should splurge on what we order.”  
Mulder ordered the Kansas City Strip steak and Scully ordered the Lemon Ricotta gnocchi. The dishes were beyond amazing.   
“I would like to make a toast. One year ago, you were given the chance of a life. I was not as supportive as I should have been and I am sorry. I thought you were going down the rabbit hole again but I was wrong. You are not the same man you were when we met. You are better and I love you beyond words. So, I raise this glass with you. To freedom.”  
“To freedom.”  
After dinner, they opted for the Buche de caramel.   
“I hate to leave here. I had such a good time. I cannot thank you enough for this weekend, Mulder.”  
“You don’t have to thank me. I’m just happy we can do this together.”  
They began the drive home in silence. As they approached home, Mulder looked over to see Scully sleeping peacefully. He leaned over and kissed her lightly. It truly had been a great weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> The resort is a real resort about an hour or so from the unremarkable house. Everything they did you can really do


End file.
